Conversation with Dad
by BettyHall223
Summary: Jacob gives Sam advice.


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

As she sat on some crates in the shade of a tree, Sam felt if it got any hotter she would melt. She had already removed her cap and jacket and wanted to take off her boots to feel the air on her feet. Although things had been quiet for the past two days here on the Alpha site, they never knew what could happen from one moment to the next, so she decided she should keep her boots on in case she had to move quickly.

She looked at the Colonel as he stood talking with Teal'c and Bra'tac and he smiled at something Teal'c said. She had always loved his smile, which she didn't get to see very often. She thought of how handsome he was, even more so when she saw his dimples crease. She imagined him smiling at her with those dimples and a twinkle in his eyes as he slowly bent his head to kiss her. She shook her head and quickly looked away when she remembered that she wasn't supposed to have these feelings for him. She was dating Pete now and that should make her happy . . . shouldn't it?

She took a deep breath and looked in another direction to see her Dad talking to one of the Tok'ra. She watched as they both laughed at whatever it was they were saying. She realized that she hardly ever saw any of the Tok'ra smile, much less laugh, although Martouf had smiled at her a lot. The two men continued to chat as she watched. She thought about that unforgettable day when her Dad had told her he had cancer. She looked at the ground as tears came to her eyes as she thought about how close she had come to losing him. If it hadn't been for his blending with Selmak, he wouldn't be here now. She looked up to see her Dad walking toward her, while brushing the perspiration from his face.

He sat down beside her. "I don't think it can get any hotter out here."

"I agree, Dad."

"I'm surprised you're not in the lab working on the prototype."

"Too hot. I thought I'd come out here to get some air."

They sat in silence as Sam gazed at Jack again. Jacob looked at her and followed her line of vision to see what she was staring at.

Jacob looked at Jack as Selmak conversed with him.

_"I don't understand this, Jacob. I have observed that it's very evident that your daughter deeply cares for Colonel O'Neill. Why then is she involved with someone else?"_

_"Beats me" Jacob answered._

_"Maybe you should say something to her."_

_"Sam has a mind of her own, Selmak. Ever since she was a little girl, she's always done things her own way. If I say something to her, it might cause hard feelings between us."_

_"But you've never been one to hold your opinions from anyone."_

_"True, and if the right time presents itself, maybe I will."_

They sat there a little longer until Sam stood and stretched.

"Think I'll have some lunch before I get back to work. Care to join me, Dad?"

"Sure, honey. Who's cooking today?"

"The Tau'ri" she said with a grin.

"Good. I hate Tok'ra food."

"Not to your liking?"

Jacob looked at her with a grimace and shivered. "Just be thankful you don't have to eat it."

Sam laughed.

They got their food. Sam sat across from Jacob and they chatted as they ate. Jack and Teal'c soon joined them and Jack sat next to Jacob and Teal'c sat beside Sam. They discussed the prototype that Sam and Jacob were working on.

Jack and Teal'c got into a conversation about the Jaffa and Jacob noticed the way that Sam was gazing at Jack.

_"You need to speak with her, Jacob. See the way she looks at him?"_

_"In due time, Selmak."_

After they had eaten, Teal'c left to meet with the Jaffa and Jack went to talk with Colonel Pierce about maintaining strict security on the site. Sam and Jacob went back to work on the prototype.

After awhile the air inside the building felt stifling and Sam fanned herself with a book. "It's so hot I can't stay in here another minute!"

Jacob brushed the moisture from his forehead. "I thought someone was supposed to put air conditioning in these buildings."

"They're working on it but they haven't gotten to this building yet" Sam answered as she took a sip of water. "Think I'll take a walk and get some air."

"I think I'll join you."

Father and daughter walked slowly and silently in the shade along the edge of the perimeter, enjoying this rare time together. They climbed a small hill and sat down in the shade of a tree and watched everyone below go about their jobs.

Sam glanced at Jacob.

"May I ask you a question, Dad?"

Jacob turned his head to look at her. "Shoot."

"I've been wondering about something."

"Which is?"

"Why did you never remarry after Mom died?"

Sam watched as Jacob leaned back against a tree and gathered his thoughts. "I just never met another woman that I cared about as much as I did your Mom. She was the only woman that I ever truly loved. She was an extraordinary woman and the first time she smiled at me, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Took me awhile to convince her of that though. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny and kind; a terrific wife and wonderful mother. She could also be very stubborn so you got your stubborn streak from both sides of the family" he said with a laugh.

Sam grinned. "Oh, lucky me."

Sam watched as his expression turned serious again. "Even though we didn't get to grow old together, I wouldn't trade what time we did have for all the money in the world. Every moment I had with her was special. Sure, we had our differences, mostly about my being away so much. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing. I was financially supporting my family and I thought that should be my first priority, even if it meant being away from home most of the time. But it wasn't what mattered most."

Jacob paused.

"I was ambitious and had my career planned out. There's nothing wrong with ambition, but if I could do it over again, I wouldn't have worked so much, I would have spent more time with the three of you. You needed me and your Mom tried to tell me that but I was too bullheaded to listen."

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat and looked off in the distance. "Then suddenly she was gone. I've never totally forgiven myself for what happened to her, Sam, and I don't think I ever will. If I hadn't been running late that day, she would still be alive and you wouldn't have had to grow up without her. I know that my relationship with you and your brother would be much better than it is."

Sam reached for his hand. "I knew you were hurting, just as much as Mark and me. But I was angry that she was gone and I took it out on you. At that stage of mine and Mark's lives, I think Mark needed you to be at home more than I did, he needed his Father. I know he loved spending time with you when you were home. I think Mark felt totally lost when Mom died. He felt he didn't have your attention very often and then Mom was gone and he didn't have hers either any more. When she died, none of us knew how to cope, so we all went in different directions. If we had acknowledged each other's grief, I think it would have made things better for all of us, but we didn't."

They sat there for a few minutes, neither one saying anything until Jacob turned to face her. "Don't make the mistakes I made, Sam. I know you love what you do, honey, but don't let your career become your life. And speaking of your life, I'd like to say something that you might not want to hear but I'm going to say it anyway."

Sam frowned and waited for him to speak. "Are you sure you want to be with Pete? Are you really and truly happy? I don't want you to just settle, honey. I want the very best for you and I think there is someone else that occupies your heart, if you'd just admit it to yourself."

Sam opened her mouth to speak as she glanced away. "Who are you talking about, Dad?"

Jacob grinned. "You know who, Sam. I've watched him fall in love with you and I've watched you fall in love with him."

Tears came to her eyes and she shook her head. "We can't love each other" she said as she bit her lip.

"Yes, you can. If you really want this, you'll find a way for it to work. You don't see the way Jack looks at you. You don't see the hurt in his eyes when Pete's name is mentioned. Pete's an okay guy I guess, but I don't think he's the right man for you. Jack knows you, Sam, he understands you. He lets you be yourself and he loves you the way you are. He loves you enough to let you go if that's what you really want, but is it? Don't let him slip through your fingers. Jack's a good man, one of the best, and I even let him call me Dad."

Sam smiled. "I always knew there was a reason you never corrected him when he said that."

"I like him. Always have. He's a little rough around the edges but he's also one of the best men I've ever known and I'm pretty certain about something else, Sam."

"What?"

"Your life would never be boring with Jack O'Neill."

Sam grinned as a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't . . ." she started to say.

"What sweetheart?"

"I don't want to hurt Pete."

"I know that, honey. But it isn't fair to you or Pete if you're living a lie. It's best to end it now before you end up marrying this guy and then regretting it. Am I right?"

Sam nodded her head in agreement as they both looked at Jack.

"He's an attractive man, sweetheart."

Sam sighed. "I noticed that the moment I met him."

"You look good together and you could be great together. I think you know in your heart how happy you would be with him."

Sam looked into Jacob's eyes. "I guess I'm a little afraid."

"Of what?"

"Giving my heart completely to Jack. I've imagined what it would be like if we were together but if Jack was killed on one of our missions, I know I'd be devastated. I saw the pain you went through when Mom died and I don't know that I could handle losing the most important person in my life."

"Sam, none of us knows what the future holds, but think about it this way. You're going to be devastated if you lose him to someone else. Don't you think it's time to go after that happiness that you know you could have? Don't put this off, honey. We both found out how fragile and short life really is when your Mother died. Don't live your life the way I lived mine. I wasted so much time, always putting career ahead of my family. Believe me, I learned the hard way but you don't have to live your life like that. Go after Jack. Let him know how you feel about him. I'm pretty certain how he feels about you and I think he would welcome the opportunity to have that conversation and admit your feelings for each other. But I think you're going to have to make the first move."

Sam watched as Jack continued to talk to Colonel Pierce and she started to smile.

"What is it, honey?"

"He's the sexiest man I've ever met."

Jacob grinned. "Why don't you tell him that? Probably knock his socks off."

"Dad!" Sam gently slapped him on the arm as they laughed together.

Jacob gently nudged Sam. "You could make beautiful babies together."

Sam sighed and smiled. "Have a baby with Jack O'Neill" she thought out loud.

Jacob nudged her again. "Go ahead, honey, make me a grandfather again. I'd love it."

Sam chuckled and looked at her Dad. "I'll see what I can do."

They both turned their heads to see Jack walking toward them.

Jacob stood up. "Here he comes. I think I'll leave you two alone."

Sam reached for his hand. "Thanks for the advice, Dad."

Jacob squeezed her fingers. "Any time, honey, any time."

He let go of her hand and started down the hill. Just as Jack met him half way, Jacob winked at him and grinned.

Jack abruptly stopped.

"Are you flirting with me, Jacob?" Jack asked with amusement in his eyes.

"Not hardly, Jack. You're not my type."

Jack grinned. "You're not mine either."

"No, I'm not. I think you prefer tall, slim, blue-eyed blondes."

Jack's eyes grew wide and Jacob grinned.

"You need to talk to Sam, Jack. I think you'll be interested in what she has to say." Jacob patted him on the back, then kept walking.

Jack stared at him for a few seconds then went on up the hill.

Jacob walked a little further, then looked back to see Jack sit down beside Sam and he smiled to himself.

_"Good work, Jacob."_

_"Thank you, Selmak."_

The End


End file.
